For example, as described in the Patent Publication 1, an anchor bolt inserted into and then fixed in a bore which is bored in a rock wall and so on with a drill and so on.
Specifically, in the anchor bolt described in the Patent Publication 1, a C-shaped shell with an inner surface inclined so as to define a cone surface is engaged with a peripheral surface of a cone member whose diameter becomes large as it comes closer to a tip end surface of the cone member (rightward in FIG. 2 in the Patent Publication 1). Further, an external thread formed on a rod is threadably engaged with an internal thread formed along a central axis of the cone member.
Then, after the anchor bolt is inserted into a bore which is bored, for example, in a rock wall, the rod is turned to apply a pulling force to the cone member in a direction of removing the rod from the bore. Thus, the cone member is moved toward an opening of the bore (leftward in FIG. 2 in the Patent Publication 1), a peripheral surface of the cone member pushes the shell toward an inner surface of the bore, and an outer peripheral surface of the shell is pressed against the inner peripheral surface of the bore, so that the anchor bolt is held (fixed), for example, in a rock wall.